In connection with a settlement operation for items of merchandise, a technique for facilitating the settlement process operation is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-72803. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-72803 discloses an operation guidance display device that provides guidance indicating how to operate a settlement device that settles the amount payable of an item of merchandise.
However, with a single scanning operation performed by a cashier, an operation of acquiring an image of coded data attached to an item of merchandise and decoding the coded data from image data acquired by the image acquisition may fail. In this case, the cashier performs the scanning operation many times with the direction of the gripped item of merchandise with respect to a CCD scanner varied by, for example, rotating the item of merchandise.
Such a scanning operation may degrade the convenience of the settlement process operation for items of merchandise offered by a POS terminal, and reduce the efficiency of the settlement process operation. The scanning operation imposes an extra physical and mental burden on the cashier, who operates the POS terminal.